paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X.A.N.A unleashed part 2
summary after discovering that franz hopper once used the lookout to develop the super computer and created a back up one there, ryder makes arrangements for the lyoko warriors to go to school at adventure bay. Upon arrival and the discovery of the new super computer X.A.N.A launches an attack. This time he has infected the the robo dog causing it to go haywire and run wild through adventure bay now targeting the lookout to destroy it. Now its up to the pups and the warriors to stop X.A.N.A before the lookout is destroyed. Characters paw patrol: ryder marshall rubble chase rocky zuma skye tundra everest jake (mentioned) code lyoko: jeremy ulrich odd yume alieta X.A.N.A Story (we return to the meeting in jeremy's room) Jeremy: adventure bay? Your home? Ryder: yes Alieta: but i never remembered my dad having a lab in adventure bay Marshall: that is Weird Alieta: (pets him) very odd: well if thats true then we need to get to adventure bay stat zuma: um dude one pwoblem odd: and what would that be yume: school. we cant just up and leave ulrich: yeah. that and our parents would be nervous wrecks odd: oh right ryder: maybe i can get you guys transfered to north bay acadmy. that place is pretty close to the lookout and you guys can stay at the lookout to alieta: you can do that? ryder: yup jeremy: then lets get to work odd: alright! adventure bay here we come all: (laugh) (the next day the warriors got the transfer to north bay high. they all then head to the patroller and the warriors pack there stuff into it) (the warriors and the pups sit together) (they all then arrive at the lookout and a certain coco husky is waiting for her boyfriend out front as they park) tundra: (waves) rocky! rocky: (comes out of the patroller) tundra! (the two pups hug each other) rocky: so how was your inspection with jake tundra: it was good. I was so glad to be back in action. How was the trip rocky: well...... (the lyoko warriors come out) tundra: who r they ryder: tundra we have something to tell you (Scene change) tundra: what no way. An evil virus called X.A.N.A? A digital world called lyoko? R u guys playing a trick on me jeremy: this is no trick. This is all too real tundra: well....in that case.... Imm ready to roll like a snowball ulrich: um what tundra: itss a catchphrase jeremy: anyway lets go find that super computer Ryder: (walks into the elevator) hmmmm I dont see anything unusual ryder: hey whatss this (he finds a compartment that he then lifts up to reveal a secret button) ryder: come on guys I think I found something (they all go to the elevator) (Once they were all in Ryder hits the button and the elevator goes down into a secret lab) all: wow jeremy: (walks over to a room full of the scanner tubes) this must be the scanner room ryder: (inspects the computer) wow just wow tundra: I......I don't even know what to say. ulrich: (goes into another room) this must be the generator jeremy: (walks in to the generator room) jeremy: u guys ready pups: yes warriors: yes ryder: yes jeremy: then let's do this (He flips the switch and turns the whole thing on) odd: now we need to be on the lookout for X.A.N.A attacks everest: how does he attack jeremy: he enters the world in a misty electric form rubble: wow spooky alieta: and then he infects anything electrical. Appliances, phones, and such jeremy: but he also has the ability to possess other people chase: like a g-ghost? jeremy: sort of pups: (whimper) ulrich: jeremy jeremy: sorry. It's just science yume: how about you pups head outside for some fresh- (a signal goes off on the computer) jeremy: an activated tower (in the patroller there is an electrical short and X.A.N.A's misty form appears. He then enters robo dog who's eyes then gain the eye of X.A.N.A symbol in his eyes. He then grows evil) (robo dog then breaks out of the patroller and attacks the lookout) ryder: uh oh (checks the screen survalancece) robo dog! X.A.N.A infected him chase: oh no ryder: we gotta stop him jeremy: I have an idea. Ryder: what is it jeremy: i need chase and marshall to go to lyoko chase and Marshall: us?! jeremy: yes. we will also send yume and alieta all: ok odd: meanwhile we will distract robo dog ryder: yes we will. Letss go paw patrol is on a roll (chase, alieta, ulrich and marshall head to the scanners while the others head outside) jeremy: letss do this (Marshalland chase get in and so do ulrich and alieta) jeremy: transfer ulrich, transfer alieta, transfer chase, and transfer Marshall (the pods glow inside) jeremy: scanner marhaall, scanner chase, scanner alieta, scanner ulrich (they begin to be scanned) jeremy: virtualization (they are then sent to lyoko. they are in the forest region) chase: (looks at his avatar and so does Marshall) (they are in their uniforms but they look a bit tron-style) chase: wow nice gear marshall: yeah tell me about it (alieta and ulrich show up) ulrich: gangs all here jeremy: ok chase: where are our weapons jeremy: (checks their weapon stats) Marshall your hose is now a laser cannon in lyoko and chase you have electro nets in this world chase and Marshall cool thanks jeremy: np now head due west to the tower Chase: on it letss go guys (they all run to the tower) (scene changer: chase's badge) (the pups and yume and odd are fighting off robo dog) zuma: ovew hewe dude (robo dog flies at him) yume: (jump kicks robo dog) rocky: nice shot yume: thanks (tundra see robo dog get up and come towards yume) tundra: look out! yume: (turns around but gets hit) gaaaah! tundra: yume! (scene changer: tundra's badge) chase: we are almost there (they are at the tower but are then met with a group of two hornets and two krabs) ulrich: me and alieta got the krabs u guys try and get rid of those hornets chase and Marshall: on it (ulrich pulls out his swords as the Krab shoots at him) ulrich: (deflects the lasers) (he then jumps on itss back and stabs the eye of lyoko symbol on it) IMPACT! (he jumps off as it explodes) alieta: energy field (shoots the crab and it explodes) chase: net (barks) his electro net cannon comes out marshall: laser cannon (barks) (his cannon comes out) chase and Marshall: fire (they begin blasting at the hornets and they all explode) chase: yeah marshall: woohoo (they high paw) jeremy: nice now deactivate the tower ulrich: go Ali- (he is then shot and devirtualized) Chase: ulrich (back I the scanners) ulrich: lucky shot what ever that was (scene changer: eye of lyoko) tundra: are you ok yume? yume: b-behind you (robo dog is Charging at her) tundra: (screams) rocky: tundra (jumps on robo dog and flies all arondd on him) get along little robo pup ye haw odd: go rocky ride em cow pup (scene changer: rocky badge) jeremy: guys its a new monster. Itss like a chameleon (the chameleon monster appears) chase: well this will be a problem (it turns invisible and shoots) alieta: look out (they Jump out of the way) (it then turns visible) (chase notices the eyes are the target and figures out it's pattern) Ulrich: can they do this jeremy: I hope so chase: alieta I got an idea. Alieta: what is it chase: fire when I tell u (the chameleon turns visible) chase: now! alieta: energy field (she shoots both its eyes and it explodes) alieta: we beat it. good plan chase chase: (blushes) thnx jeremy: now deactivate the tower alieta: (runs in) (in adventure bay) rocky: Cant hold on anymore (He falls) rocky: (screams) tundra: rocky! (skye catches him but robo dog is coming for her) (alieta then ascends the tower to a platform and she enters the code lyoko) (robo dog turns back to normal) robo dog: bark bark ryder: they did it he's back alieta: tower deactivated (they then come back) jeremy: well done now letss return to the past. ulrich: wait but if we do only chase and Marshall will remember jeremy: not anymore I found that on this computer I can tweak it so they can remember ulrich: oh well in that case Jeremy: return to the past now (the world is engulfed in light and they return to when the warriors arrive in adventure bay) jeremy: (sips a soda) well done team ryder: yup thanks to u and the warriors we beat X.A.N.A jeremy: this time we did but he wontt rest until he destroys us ryder: then we better be careful jeremy: yes. me and the other warriors have thought about it and we want u guys to join the lyoko warriors ryder: we would love to pups: yup jeremy: (shakes Ryder's hand) welcome to the lyoko warriors ryder: and u guys welcome to adventure bay. jeremy: I think we will like it here (the end) Category:CrossoversCategory:FanonCategory:PartsCategory:Fanon Stories